This invention relates to a method for preparing alkyl pyridinium chlorides. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with a simplified process that permits the convenient synthesis of alkyl pyridinium chlorides in which the alkyl moiety is selected from the group consisting of 1-methyl, 1-ethyl, 1-propyl and 1-butyl radicals.
Recent interest in the utilization of low temperature, thermally activated batteries for various aerospace and military applications has in turn, generated considerable interest in developing new products for use as component parts in thermal battery systems. For example, it has been recently determined that fused salt mixtures of aluminum chloride and alkyl pyridinium chloride form low melting eutectics making them especially suitable for use as the electrolytic medium of a thermal battery. The practical synthesis of these chloride salts, therefore, is a matter of some importance.
Various methods for synthesizing alkyl pyridinium chloride have been reported. However, very little experimental detail has been given in prior investigations and virtually no characterization of the compounds has been made. Furthermore, yields of the salts produced by known methods have been low or unreported.
With this invention, however, it has been found that the problem of low yield encountered with prior art methods of synthesis has been overcome by a simplified process which permits the direct reaction of pyridine and an appropriate alkyl halide.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide a convenient and simplified method for preparing alkyl pyridinium chlorides in relatively high yield.
Another object of this invention is to provide a convenient process for the synthesis of alkyl pyridinium chlorides through the direct reaction of pyridine and the corresponding alkyl halide.
The above and still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description thereof.